


Если вам нравятся такие вещи...

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Питер/НилТема: "Текстуры - Шелк"Объём: 1014 словТип: слэш, pwpРейтинг: NC-17Саммари: да, pwp. И проработка собственного кинка под названием "браслет Нила"
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Если вам нравятся такие вещи...

Отвозить Нила домой после задержания очередных преступников было его обязанностью. Не из вежливости, нет. Просто нужно было хотя бы так, символически, показать Нилу, что прогулка закончилась и его мир опять ограничен радиусом в две мили.  


Сейчас, после его успешного «выхода» из-под прикрытия, этот показательный нужен был как никогда. Нил больше месяца работал бок о бок с одним из лучших мошенников, планируя ограбление века. Он снова почувствовал адреналин, азарт предстоящей аферы, вкус красивой жизни. Когда агенты ФБР ворвались в клуб, Митчелл Адам, один из лучших похитителей предметов искусства в Штатах, хвастался перед «коллегами» своим новым Ван Гогом, танцпол был залит мыльной пеной и заполнен моделями Victoria Secret , а красивая рыжеволосая девица, сидя на коленях у Нила, поила его шампанским прямо из бутылки. Рубашка его была расстегнута, и Питер в который раз порадовался тому, что микрофон был спрятан в часах, а не, как обычно, приклеен к груди.  


На обратном пути Нил задремал, прислонившись головой к дверце машины. Он не спал несколько дней и был слегка навеселе, потому Питер будил его осторожно, легонько потрепав плечо.  


В доме было пусто, мансарда Нила была залита всходящим солнцем, и Питер отдал бы многое за то, чтобы сейчас видеть десятый сон. Он фактически прислонил пошатывающегося от усталости и алкоголя Нила к столу и, порывшись в кармане, присел на колени.  


\- Вот и все, - сказал он. – Ограбление века отменяется.  


Нил, словно очнувшись, смотрел на него как-то испуганно. Одной рукой он вцепился в столешницу, а второй медленно и неуверенно провел по волосам.  


\- Ты что? – удивился Питер, закатывая дорогую штанину Нила.  


Тот помотал головой и с трудом сглотнул. В мятой расстегнутой рубашке он выглядел необычно, почти непристойно, но Питер постарался об этом не думать.  


\- Давай потом, а? Не сейчас…, - попросил Нил.  


\- Правила не изменились. На время операции ты - вольная птичка, но после ты снова мой.  


Нил кивнул, но лицо его все еще сохраняло то самое испуганное выражение.  


Питер любил сам застегивать браслет. Ладно, не просто любил, очень любил. И его это пугало.  


Ненормально получать такое удовольствие от застегивания ошейника на другом человеке. Ну, то есть нормально, если вам нравятся такие вещи, но за ним этого раньше не водилось. До тех пор, пока в его не появился Нил и его экстравагантное украшение…  


После каждой работы под прикрытием Питер с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет снова надеть на него браслет. Он обычно долго возился, регулировал ремешок, дергал, проверяя замок. И смотрел Нилу в глаза, чтобы увидеть, осознал ли тот, что снова попался. Он и сам не понимал, почему ему так нравится демонстрировать свою власть Нилом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  


Сейчас он уделил браслету даже больше внимания, чем обычно – сводил и разводил кончики ремешка, то ослаблял его, то затягивал туже. Возможно, он был неправ, и за ним такое водилось всегда. Возможно, не так далеко от этого и до ошейников, хлыстов, кляпов, и членства в подозрительных клубах…  


Над головой Питера раздался едва слышный всхлип и, взглянув на Нила, он потерял дар речи. Закрытые глаза, закушенные губы, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в столешницу. И, главное, красноречивая выпуклость в районе ширинки, один вид которой заставил Питера судорожно выдохнуть.  


Черт, неужели…?  


Он резко затянул ремешок максимально туго, не отрывая взгляд от лица Нила. Тот снова издал странный, но безумно горячий звук – то ли стон, то ли всхлип – и еще сильнее вцепился в стол, словно боясь упасть. Питер видел, что брюки его натягивались все сильнее, грозя порвать молнию.  


Он и сам был возбужден. Как, наверное, и в прошлые разы, хоть и не признавался в этом даже себе.  


\- Нил, - позвал он вдруг охрипшим голосом.  


Нил открыл глаза – одни зрачки – и нервно облизнул губы.  


\- Я… - начал он, и застонал, когда Питер положил руку на его ширинку.  


Пуговица, еще одна, молния… Черт.  


Нил тяжело дышал, наблюдая за движением рук Питера. Под брюками на нем было что-то совершенно невероятное и скользящее.  


\- Это что, шелк? – не сдержался Питер, но в миг забыл о сарказме, когда член Нила дернулся в его руке. – Черт…  


Он сжал его сквозь ткань трусов, провел по всей длине, и одновременно с этим резко дернул за браслет. Нил вскрикнул, и его член, оттягивающий шелковистую ткань трусов, снова подпрыгнул.  


\- Боже, - пробормотал Питер.  


Его собственный член начинал требовать внимания, а дышать стало практически невозможно. Он взял руку Нила, положил ее на его же член и провел ею несколько раз, заставляя двигаться.  


\- Давай, покажи мне…  


Нил, словно ничего не соображая, продолжил водить рукой по члену, даже не пытаясь засунуть пальцы за резинку трусов. Питер готов был поклясться, что никогда не видел ничего более… жаркого? Расстегнутая рубашка, шелковые трусы, спущенные до пола дорогие брюки – Нил не смог бы выглядеть более непристойно, даже если бы стоял перед ним совершенно голый.  


Он снова дернул браслет и запустил палец под ремешок. Нил застонал в голос и движения его руки ускорились.  


\- Черт, тебе совсем чуть-чуть осталось, да? – выдохнул Питер.  


Нил, словно очнувшись, кивнул и наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза. Питер довольно сильно царапнул кожу под браслетом, и провел рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра, до самих яичек. Сунул руку под ткань и легонько поласкал нежную кожу.  


Нил кончил, дрожа всем телом. Его колени подкосились, но Питер не дал ему упасть. Он обхватил его за тали, уткнулся носом в бедро и, перестав сдерживаться, провел языком влажную полоску от бедра, через живот к шее Нил. Тот все еще вздрагивал, и не сопротивлялся, когда Питер принялся целовать кожу за его ухом, ключицы, яремную впадинку, горло. Потом губы.  


\- Я не… - каким-то странным голосом начал Нил, но говорить пришлось в губы Питера.  


Они целовались до тех пор, пока Нил не начал заводиться снова. Питер потерся о него, пытаясь хоть немного ослабить напряжение.  


\- Как же я раньше не замечал? - спросил он, проводя губами по затылку Нила.  


\- И не заметил бы, - попытался съязвить тот. – Я был чемпионом блока по покеру. Мало кто умеет блефовать, как я…  


\- Угу, я вижу, – усмехнулся Питер, просовывая бедро между ногами Нила. – Сама невозмутимость и самоконтроль.  


Он сжал ягодицу и ощутимо прикусил кожу на затылке. Они поговорят обо всем позже, а сейчас наиболее интересной перспективой для него была проверка хваленого самоконтроля Нила на прочность.


End file.
